disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Octonauts and the Snappy Shell (Transcript)
A transcript of Season 13, The Octonauts and the Snappy Shell. Transcript Captain Barnacles (Narrating): '''The Octonauts and the Snappy Shell. (In the Octopod, Kwazii is heard excitedly telling the other Octonauts some good news.) '''Kwazii: '''I’m so excited to see the sea turtles again! Better, me old matey Soft Shell is now a fully grown sea turtle! '''Captain Barnacles (chuckles at Kwazii’s excitement): Calm down, Kwazii. (The Octonauts make their way to the Gup-X to go to the beach to see Soft Shell and the other now adult sea turtles, but before they can get inside, a familiar sea turtle, now an adult, appears and rises out of the water of the Launch Bay’s pool.) Kwazii (recognizes the sea turtle’s pink spots): Soft Shell! It IS you! (goes over to the adult sea turtle and they both give each other a hug and laugh together) What are ya doing here? (sees the worried look on Soft Shell’s face and looks at the adult sea turtle’s worried blue aura with his magical aura reading) Soft Shell (looks up at Kwazii): Some giant blue snapping turtle has taken over the beach where the other sea turtles and I hatched from our eggs a long time ago. Kwazii (confused): What? Peso (confused): Huh? Shellington: '''Why would a snapping turtle move into the turtles’ island? '''Captain Barnacles (to Soft Shell): We’ll speak to the turtle about it. (to the other Octonauts) Octonauts, to the Gup-X! (The Octonauts finally get in the Gup-X and follow Soft Shell to the island, but they only find a crowd of the scared adult sea turtles floating around it.) Kwazii (reads the sea turtles’ auras with more of his magical aura reading): Hmm... Their auras must be chicken yellow, Captain! Captain Barnacles (assures the sea turtles): Don’t worry, everyone. We’ll convince the giant turtle to leave your island. (The Gup-X makes its way into land, and the Octonauts go out into the beach to find the giant turtle.) Kwazii (to Soft Shell): Why would a giant turtle move to a beach when all giant turtles should be swimming in the sea? Shellington: '''Not all sea turtles live in the sea, Kwazii. (A Snappy Turtle surprisingly appears out of nowhere and snaps at Kwazii’s tail.) '''Kwazii: '''YEOW!!! '''Soft Shell (becomes annoyed at this): Hey! Watch where you’re snapping! Captain Barnacles (steps in between the two turtles to stop their fight): STOP! Kwazii (reads the two’s auras, which are now angry red, and uses his magical animal communication to talk to the snappy turtle): What are ya doing on the sea turtles’ beach? Snappy Turtle: '''Well, I just needed a home and also some food. '''Kwazii: '''You did find a home, but now it’s time for ye to go to yer old home. '''Snappy Turtle (snaps at Soft Shell and the Octonauts): No! I’d rather stay on this beach than go back to the Fantasy Forest where there is no room for me, so leave my area right now! (Kwazii and Soft Shell make their leave.) Category:Transcripts Category:Season 13 transcripts Category:Transcripts with images Category:Transcripts narrated by Captain Barnacles